Mephiles’ Wrath/Solaris Resurrected
(Exterior; Soleanna Field; Day) (Seeing Sonic and Shadow’s groups heading to Soleanna Castle Town and Silver and Blaze waiting for Celebi to come get them through the purple Chaos Emerald, Mephiles glared evilly, especially towards Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him, who were just been told by Sonic’s group about Mephiles’ evil plot) Mephiles: So you had to outwit my plot so far. (He smiled evilly then, clutching the purple Chaos Emerald) Mephiles: Fine! If I want something done, I’ll do it myself! (He heads to Sonic’s group’s direction. Meanwhile, Sonic’s group, along with Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, Elise, Utonium, and Celebi, continued their walk towards the direction to Soleanna Castle Town, talking) Eggman: (Shocked) So Mephiles deceived us all? Blossom: Yeah. Buttercup: Why else would he blow up your ship to try to get Celebi and Iblis? Him: Me, Eggman, and Mojo Jojo honestly had no idea about that. Mojo Jojo: Mephiles claimed that he would share world conquest across time if we awakened the Flames of Disaster. Eggman: He never said anything about a post-apocalyptic future. Orbot: Nor the fact that we were all stupid to fall for it. Eggman: Shut up! Utonium: Now do you understand that we never mess with history? (Thinking it over, the villains nods softly) Eggman: Fine! As soon as we defeat Iblis, Mephiles, and Solaris, us villains will go to jail quietly. Mojo Jojo: No struggles, no fights, no grudges. Him: And we’ll stick around Townsville Prison for a while once the vacation is over. Elise: I’ll talk about that with the guards once we get back to the city. (She then turned to Sonic’s group) Elise: I also realized something before being rescued. Billy: And what’s that? Elise: I now realize what Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him meant when they said the Flames of Disaster are sleeping in me. That means…. (Immediately, the group realized) Buttercup: Iblis is sealed inside of you! Ace: So that’s why your pops didn’t want ya to cry and shed tears. Otherwise Iblis will be unleashed. Elise: Exactly. Him: And here’s the honest-to-the-almighty truth; You could also seal Iblis in the Temple of Flames. (The group got surprised) Mojo Jojo: That’s right. Besides sealing Iblis within a royal person’s body, he can be sealed within that temple. (Thinking it over, the group and even Elise understood and agreed) Sonic: Then we’ll discuss it with the others once we return. Elise: Yes. And when we reach the Temple of Flames, I’ll have to renege on my promise to my father and let Iblis out. Blossom: And with the Chaos Emeralds’ power, we can reseal Iblis in the Temple of Flames! Buttercup: Not a bad idea! (Celebi suddenly sensed something and hid herself behind Sonic) Sonic: What’s wrong, Celebi? (Suddenly, a dark energy hand grabbed Celebi, shocking the group, even the villains. Mephiles then comes out with an evil smirk on his mouthless muzzle) Mephiles: Finally found you all. Sonic’s group: You again! (Celebi struggled to free herself, but Mephiles shocked her, stunning her) Mephiles: Don’t even think about escaping from me, Celebi Princess! Sonic: Stop hurting her! Bubbles: Let her go now! Mephiles: Sorry, but I need her to complete my conquest. Utonium: You’re mad! Mephiles: I may be mad, but I have power! (He finally makes Celebi faint from the shocks. Elise got concerned for her and glared at Mephiles) Elise: Stop it! Let Celebi go now! Mephiles: But she has a big role to play, along with you. (He points at Elise, who got angry) Elise: As if I’ll release Iblis here! Sonic: That’s right! And is it true that you were gonna frame Shadow for the professor, Elise, and Celebi’s deaths? Mephiles: (Scoffs) Yes, I planned on blowing up the ship, but I was gonna trick that Celebi Princess into escaping with me and leaving the professor to die and make the princess of Soleanna cry. And then I would merge with Iblis with the power of both the Celebi Princess and the Chaos Emeralds and frame Shadow for this. Blossom: (Smugly) Thanks for telling us. Bubbles and Buttercup: (Smugly) Yeah! Mephiles: (Confused) What? Sonic: You should’ve kept your closet full of skeletons a secret. (He points at the security camera on a rocky wall nearby the empty station. Mephiles noticed and got shocked) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (The people of Soleanna have seen and overheard Mephiles’ unexpected confession from the giant TV monitor and were angrily booing and jeering at him, saying things like “how dare you try to frame Shadow?!” and/or “you monstrous Shadow imposter!” Mephiles on screen growls in anger and blasts the screen with an energy ball, destroying the camera) (Exterior; Soleanna Field; Day) (Mephiles turned to the group in anger) Mephiles: How dare you trick me?! (Celebi, having overheard everything, woke up in determination and tried to free herself again. Mephiles noticed and threw her in the air. Just when the Powerpuff Girls were about to fly towards Celebi to save her, Mephiles knocked them back with his gust of wind and as the Powerpuff Girls recovered, he threw a black slime orb at Celebi) Mephiles: Sink into darkness! (Then the slime orb engulfed her, shocking the group. Mephiles then caught the slime orb with an evil smirk) Mephiles: The Celebi Princess is now mine! (Angered, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls charged at Mephiles, but he jumped out of the way, only for Buttercup to catch up to him, grab him, and snatch the slime orb away) Buttercup: I got her! (But Mephiles kicked her down to the ground, making her drop the slime orb. As Buttercup slowly recovered with Sonic, Blossom, and Bubbles’ help, Mephiles went up to her) Mephiles: I’ll take that. (Just when Sonic was about to grab the slime orb for Buttercup, Mephiles kicked Sonic down and grabbed the slime orb quickly. Recovering completely, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls glared angrily at Mephiles) Blossom: Let Celebi out now! (Mephiles chuckles evilly at them) Mephiles: But does she still want to be saved once I let her out? (Realizing what Mephiles meant, the group and even the villains got concerned and shocked) Utonium: You don’t mean…? Mojo Jojo: Yes. (Mephiles then opened the slime orb and Celebi reappeared, floating in the air with her eyes closed) PPGs: Celebi? Are you alright? (Suddenly, Celebi opened her eyes, revealing her possessed black purple snake-like pupils. Seeing this, the group realized now that Mephiles has possessed Celebi) Mephiles: Celebi, knock them down! (Emotionlessly doing what Mephiles ordered, the possessed Celebi then used her powerful force to knock the group down. After that’s done, Mephiles gave another command, pulling the purple Chaos Emerald out) Mephiles: Now, light up this show! (The possessed Celebi then used her powers to create of powerful white light, blinding the group as Mephiles vanished) Snake: What’sssss with the light? Blossom: Too bright! Buttercup: I can’t see! Bubbles: It’s too much! (Sonic squinted and noticed Mephiles is gone) Sonic: Where’s Mephiles? (As the light slowly died down, Mephiles materialized back from his slime form to his true form again from behind the group and using his four Dark Chaos Lances, stabbed Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls from behind. The others noticed as soon as the light died down and Elise screamed in concern while the others, even the villains, got shocked. After Mephiles retracted his four Dark Chaos Lances back with an evil smirk, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls collapsed on their stomachs, clutching their tiny mortal stab wounds, and then using the last of their strengths, flipped onto their backs, wheezing weakly. The others ran up to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls’ dying bodies in concern and Elise held Sonic’s body close to her and shook him a little to keep him strong. Even Utonium and the Gangreen Gang did the same thing with the Powerpuff Girls) Elise: Sonic! Girls! Utonium: Sonic! Girls! Arturo: Por favor, hang in there! (Unfortunately, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls spoke up softly) Sonic: (Weakly) Guys…. This was the best adventure ever…. PPGs: (Weakly) Yeah…. Elise: (Concerned) Don’t say it like it’s the end! Utonium: (Concerned) Just hang in there! (Sonic weakly placed his hand on Elise’s cheek while the Powerpuff Girls weakly held their hands up to Utonium’s hand with soft smiles) Sonic: (Weakly) Thank you…. And goodbye…. PPGs: (Weakly) We love you all…. And goodbye…. (Tearing up, Utonium spoke up to the dying Powerpuff Girls) Utonium: (Tearfully) We love you too! But...! (Unfortunately, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls softly let out one last breath, closed their eyes slowly, their arms from their raised hands went limp and slowly, in front of their group, as well as Mephiles and the possessed Celebi, fell to the ground. Shocked, the group then got saddened and teary-eyed, except a saddened Elise. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls are now dead. Seeing this, Mephiles then lets out a long evil maniacal laugh in victory. After his laughter dies down, the group, except Elise, started to tear up with Utonium) Utonium: (Crying) Sonic, girls…. (Elise tried to fight back against her sadness) Elise: (Sadly) Sonic, girls…. (Then, as she remembered from when she learned of the Duke’s death 10 years ago, to his funeral, all the way to her fun adventures with Sonic’s group, she then recalled the Duke’s voice in her memories) Duke: (Voice-over) Promise me, Elise…. Don’t cry, no matter what happens. (Then, voices of encouragement from all her friends, including Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, began to overlap in her memories until they faded away as echoes. Back in the present in reality, Elise looked at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls’ lifeless bodies) Elise: (Voice starting to break) First Mama, then Papa, and now…. (Finally, after 10 long years, she started to cry softly as tears slowly flooded her eyes) Elise: (Crying) N-No…. No...! (She then screamed in tears of despair at the sky) Elise: (Crying) NO!!!! (Then a blast of flames flew out of Elise’s body as she collapsed her head onto Sonic’s lifeless body and cried softly. Mephiles, seeing the whole thing, laughs evilly in victory, for Iblis is freed at last) Mephiles: Finally, the seal is broken! At long last, I’ll be able to join with you…! IBLIS!!!! (Iblis awakened and roared. He suddenly noticed the purple Chaos Emerald and the possessed Celebi with Mephiles and slowly and calmly bowed down in respect. Seeing the whole thing, despite mourning for Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, the others mixed their anger with their sadness. Even Ace’s tough guy exterior withered at the sight of Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls’ lifeless bodies. Despite that they and his gang were enemies, he and his gang however, do care for them, despite that) Ace: (Crying) He was so cool…! And they were such good girls…! (Sniffles) They had feelings like us…! Now they’ll no longer laugh, cry, smile, nor get angry…! (Sobs angrily) And yet, why…? (He turned to Mephiles with angry tears) Ace: (Crying) WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM?! (Giving no remorse, Mephiles smirked evilly and coldly answered) Mephiles: Because I want my goal to be completed. (He then turned to Iblis, the purple Chaos Emerald, and the possessed Celebi) Mephiles: Now, Iblis, Chaos Emeralds, and Celebi Princess, it’s time for the final curtain call! (Iblis and the possessed Celebi nods calmly. Then using her powers, the possessed Celebi levitated the purple Chaos Emerald and unleashed more of her powers to summon the other six Chaos Emeralds as Mephiles and Iblis both glowed and the others watched in sadness and concern) Snake: (Tearfully) Ccccccelebi…. Thissss issss not good…. (Then the glows on Mephiles and Iblis’ bodies grew powerful) (Exterior; Dusty Desert; Day) (Unaware of what just happened, Shadow’s group neared the train station when they noticed the green and yellow Chaos Emeralds glow brightly and then a powerful light swallowed them up as the green and yellow Chaos Emeralds vanished) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (Back in the future, Silver and Blaze waited patiently, also unaware of what happened when suddenly, the blue and white Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly, getting their attention, and then a powerful light swallowed them as well while the blue and white Chaos Emeralds vanished) (Exterior; Tropical Jungle; Day) (The red Chaos Emerald suddenly glowed and vanished as well) (Interior; Hotel Helia Suite 1; Day) (The cyan Chaos Emerald glowed as well and then vanished) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (Everyone, including the rest of Sonic’s group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, noticed up in the sky the possessed Celebi using the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds to surround Iblis and Mephiles in a white light. And then Iblis and Mephiles merged together by the light and the possessed Celebi was then swallowed by the light. The light then formed into a cocoon and it exploded, turning the sky dark and cloudy and then emerged Solaris himself, and the possessed Celebi is within the center of his core. Then, as everyone in the city started to panic upon seeing Solaris, he and the possessed Celebi then combined their powers to expand a bright white light which then swallowed the entire kingdom, as well as all the people, animals, and creatures) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover